Heretofore, various disinfectants including phenolic disinfectants have been utilized to disinfect various items and objects. However, no known acidic phenolic disinfectant exists which shows complete activity against Aspergillus niger. Moreover, ready-to-use (RTU), sterile phenolic disinfectants are currently not available and must be made from a concentrated sterile solution diluted with water. To produce a sterile product for an end use, the customer must dilute a concentrated solution in a clean room. The customer needs to validate the dilution along with aseptic assembly and blending. For non-sterile products, the customer must sterile filter the disinfectant solution into the clean room, but this does not meet the industry standard of sterility. The customer must also validate the procedure. This requires a high level of documentation and is a very time consuming and labor intensive activity.
Disinfectants are applied to inanimate objects and surfaces to kill or irreversibly inactivate bacteria, pathogenic fungi, viruses and other undesirable infectious microorganisms. Disinfectants are commonly used in hospital and medical related areas generally including clinics, medical centers, pharmaceutical facilities, and clean rooms. Disinfectants can also be used in homes as in bathrooms, showers, and other non-food areas. Phenol and phenol derivatives have been used as disinfectants.